gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
That's What You Get, Folks, For Makin' Whoopee
That's What You Get, Folks, For Makin' Whoopee is the 2nd episode of Season 7 on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis NOBODY'S PERFECT – Rory (Alexis Bledel) is upset over Logan's (Matt Czuchry) absence and the fact that they had to cancel their long-planned trip to Asia. Wanting to cheer Rory up and take her mind off her own sad love life, Lorelai (Lauren Graham) turns her house into an Asian-themed wonderland. Lane (Keiko Agena) returns from her disastrous honeymoon. While repairing the damage to the diner, Luke (Scott Patterson) tells T.J. (guest star Michael DeLuise) about his break-up with Lorelai, prompting T.J. and Liz (guest star Kathleen Whilhoite) to insist that Luke come over for dinner and sympathy. When Luke and Lorelai run into each other in town, Luke can't hide his anger over their breakup. Finally, Rory is furious when she learns that Lorelai slept with Christopher (David Sutcliffe). Plot Luke deals with the aftermath of last week's crash, including Kirk's new diner, but first he takes time to visit and punch Christopher in the face. T.J. helps Luke rebuild the diner. A sickly and exhausted Lane fills Rory in on the details of her miserable honeymoon in Mexico, having returned with an aversion to sex—and a pregnancy. Disappointed that her plans to traverse East Asia with Logan fell apart, Rory recreates Asia with Lorelai at their house. Rory finds out about the punch—and that Lorelai slept with Christopher—and is angry and hurt. Luke and Lorelai run into each other in town, once with hostility (where Luke tells Lorelai that he punched Christopher), and again without the yelling, and Lorelai returns home to cry, comforted by her daughter. Photos 702.jpeg lane.jpeg 702lane.jpeg 702rory.jpeg Makin Whoopie.JPG 7-02.png S7luke.jpeg Show References MUSIC * "Makin' Whoopee" * Also referenced: Madonna, Britney Spears, Courtney Love, Michael Jackson FILM * Fahrenheit 9/11 * From Here to Eternity * The Joy Luck Club * Karate Kid * Shanghai Surprise * Enter the Dragon * Mr. Baseball * Breakfast at Tiffany's * An Affair to Remember * Shallow Hal * View from the Top * Speed TV * Leave It to Beaver * Battlestar Galactica POP CULTURE :The episode title refers to the song "Makin' Whoopee," a song covered by Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong, Dinah Washington, Ella Fitzgerald, and many others. [Lane: That's what you get, folks, for makin' whoopee!"] :Lorelai – But then I asked myself "W.W.T.B.F.C.D.?" And it came to me in a flash: "I'm gonna make waffles." :Rory – "What would the Barefoot Contessa do?" :Rory – We were going to see the Terracotta Soldiers in Xian. And we were going to go to Peking for the opera and the duck. I want to see Tibet. I want to snorkel off the An Thoi islands in Vietnam. I want to see the crazy teenage fashions in the Harajuku district of Tokyo. :Kirk – If you are suggesting that you were the very first person to think of naming a restaurant after yourself, I think that Denny, Arby, and Tony Roma might have something to say about that, not to mention Mr. Chuck E. Cheese. :[We see a poster for Fahrenheit 9/11 on the door to Lane's room.] :Lane – Nope. I went into the other room and stared at Pedro's poster of Spuds MacKenzie' '''hanging 20 and ate my 20th saltine of the day. :'T.J.' – You know the Hockettes, the ice-skating girls? They're amazing. They do everything the Rockettes do, only they do it with ice skates on. :'T.J.' – And who did I think might like to go with me? President and Mrs. Bush. :'Lorelai''' – Yes, well, Miss Patty donated a bottle of her Opium perfume, and I spritzed it around a little. :Rory – I love all the lanterns and the poster of Mao, very nice! And one of Sandra Oh. :Rory – Ah. I see you Feng shui-ed the furniture. :Lorelai – Starring Mickey Rooney in his tour-de-force racist performance as Holly Golightly's Japanese landlord. :Lorelai – I'm not perfect, okay? People make mistakes. I mean, Gwyneth Paltrow dyed her hair that dark brown. It was very unflattering. :Rory – Very Madonna in her "Madge, the British mommy" phase. :Rory – And, already, you are way ahead of a lot of people as far as parenting skills go, like Britney. Britney Spears does not know which end of a baby goes up. And Courtney Love? She's no June Cleaver. :Rory – And Michael Jackson – you know not to name a child "Blanket." :Lane – I wonder if um, Blanket ever met Tom and Katie's baby, Pillow. :Rory – And then they could invite Gwyneth's Apple over afterward for a little snack. :Lane – Banjo, Rachel Griffiths' baby, could play for them. :Rory – And then they could all jump in Mia Farrow's satchel and make fun of, uh… what's his face? :Lane – Oh, Pilot Inspektor Lee. :Luke – String theory, what do you know about string theory? :T.J. – Don't underestimate me, Luke. I read. And I watch Battlestar Galactica. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7